


The Ultimate Puppy Pile of Haunted Superheroes

by Lilipdlgb69



Series: Mes Traductions [1]
Category: The Avengers (Marvel) - All Media Types
Genre: Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, TRADUCTION
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-08
Updated: 2016-06-08
Packaged: 2018-07-13 20:34:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,319
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7136102
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lilipdlgb69/pseuds/Lilipdlgb69
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Traduction: Les cauchemars sont difficiles à gérer, et les Avengers le savent mieux que quiconque. Lentement, ils se réunissent pour se réconforter mutuellement dans la longue obscurité. C'est la seule chose qui les gardent tous saint d'esprit.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ultimate Puppy Pile of Haunted Superheroes

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [The Ultimate Puppy Pile of Haunted Superheroes](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/204533) by gallifrey-companion. 



> J'ai reçu l'accord de l'auteur (vous imaginerez bien mon état de béatitude) pour publier cette traduction, elle ne souhaite donc pas qu'elle soit retriée, elle le restera donc. :3, mais je lui réserve tout de même le droit de me le demander, on ne sait jamais. Le lien du texte original se trouve sur mon profil. Bêta-correctrice: Fairyfish, bêta-lectrice: Stessy-Fic
> 
> Sur ce, dégustez cette douceur: c’est 100% cute/fluff. :3  
> Disclaimers: Les franchises Marvel et Avengers ne m’appartiennent pas, cet OS ne m’appartient pas non plus, il est l’oeuvre de gallifrey-companion, une auteur anglaise. Seul la traduction est mienne. Je ne fait aucun profit sur ce texte, il est à but non-lucratif et n’a été traduit (par moi-même) que pour mon et votre plaisir, cher lecteur français.

# The Ultimate Puppy Pile of Haunted Superheroes.

(L’ultime adorable pile de super héros hantés: le titre original est vachement mieux vous ne trouvez pas ?)

Depuis la bataille de New York, la tour nouvellement renommée “Avengers” avait dû traverser d’horribles rafales de cauchemars. Bien sûr, toute l’équipe avait déjà des cauchemars avant, compte tenu de leurs passés respectifs.

Tony avait toujours eu des cauchemars de son père, de sa période de captivité et de ses enlèvements lorsqu’il était enfant. Natasha en avait sur le temps qu’elle avait passé comme espion et assassin, elle avait été témoin et avait commis des horreurs que nul ne peut oublier durant la nuit. Bruce revivait souvent l’horreur de ses actes comme Hulk. Steve, le soldat, voyait les atrocités de la guerre se jouer toutes les nuits dans son esprit en boucle comme les cassettes de son époque qu’il affectionnait tant. Clint regardait les abus que lui et son frère avaient vécus. Thor devait assister à la trahison de son frère, encore et encore.

Mais la bataille les avaient changés. Tony, lui était _mort_ en essayant de stopper la bombe nucléaire que le Conseil avait envoyé. Bien sûr, ils pouvaient vivre durant le jour normalement, mais la nuit, oh, elle, c’était différent.

L’obscurité était écrasante, lourde et suffocante. Elle les piégeaient, les maintenaient dans ses grands bras.

Après quelques nuits de cauchemars, où chacun était enfermé dans leur chambre, les choses avaient commencé à changer dans la tour.

Ça avait commencé une nuit juste comme les autres. Il était tard, le tonnerre et la pluie se répandaient dans l’air. Tony était allongé dans son grand lit, ses poings serrant les draps et la tête enfouie dans les oreillers. Il portait seulement un pantalon de pyjama taille basse, malgré le fait qu’on soit en Octobre. Il venait de se réveiller avec la gorge irritée, courtoisie des beaux rêves qu’il avait. Le réacteur arc était la seule lumière dans la chambre noire. Il n’y avait aucun son, plus de bruit provenant de la guerre en cours dans le ciel au-dessus de lui.

Enfin, ça c’était jusqu’à ce qu’il entende la porte grincer en s’ouvrant. Groggy, il leva la tête et regarda la lumière entrant dans la pièce. Il vit la silhouette sombre d’un corps marchant lentement vers lui. Comme elle s’approchait, - que Tony comprit que c’était un homme - il sut qui venait.

Bruce.

Le physicien nucléaire se transformant en Hulk se glissa près du lit, son pantalon de flanelle bruissant autour de ses pieds nus. Comme Tony, il était torse nu, vu que tous les hommes de la Tour dormaient dans cette tenue. Il bailla et se mit à genoux à côté du lit de sorte que sa tête était au niveau de Tony.

Ils ne se dirent rien, se regardant seulement mutuellement. Après un moment, Bruce leva la main et la passa dans les cheveux de Tony. C’était inhabituel, ils se touchaient seulement comme ça dans le laboratoire, mais c’était différent.

Finalement, Tony en eu marre que Bruce reste à genoux au sol et le tira sur le lit à côté de lui. Il savait que l’autre homme avait des cauchemars aussi, l’ayant parfois réveillé à la fin de ceux-ci.

Dans un premier temps, Bruce était hésitant, mais après que Tony soupira et se réinstalla, il commença à se détendre. Il était au bout du lit, recroquevillé en boule, couché sur le ventre, la tête près des pieds de Tony.

Au petit matin, les jambes de Tony étaient jetées par-dessus son dos, aucun des deux n’en reparla.

Le prochain à rejoindre l’énorme lit de Tony était Steve.

Bruce venait dans la chambre de Tony depuis quelques semaines maintenant. Il venait toujours comme la première fois, pendant la nuit, mais Steve l’avait remarqué et décida de les rejoindre.

Cette nuit était différente de la première. La neige tombait du ciel comme si elle essayait de les enterrer sous ses ailes angéliques et blanches pour toujours. Les conducteurs allaient sûrement vivre l’enfer pour aller travailler. La tour, elle, était chaude, parce que personne n’aimait le froid, le simple fait de regarder par la fenêtre vous donnait l’impression de geler.

Maintenant, il y avait plusieurs couvertures en plus sur le lit, plus seulement les légers draps frais pour l'été. Une couette épaisse étaient maintenant installée avec un édredon et un dessus de lit. Néanmoins, elles n'étaient pas beaucoup utilisées. Tony gisait encore comme une étoile de mer, mais ses jambes étaient généralement sur ou maintenues par Bruce. L'homme aux cheveux bruns bouclés était recroquevillé sur lui-même, Hulk aidant à fournir de la chaleur.

Contrairement à Bruce, Steve était parvenu à se glisser dans la chambre presque silencieusement. La porte était restée ouverte et le super soldat s'était approché du lit. Il avait observé la paire et leurs positions singulières avec un petit sourire.

... _Tombe, Bucky tombe_ ...  
... _Le froid de la glace_ ...  
... _"J'étais attendu"_ ...

Son sourire disparu au fur et à mesure que les images hantant ses rêves flashaient devant ses yeux. C'était toujours les mêmes rêves, les mêmes cauchemars qui le réveillait.

Steve s'installa de lui-même sur le lit et se coucha sur le dos, à côté de Tony. Ses pieds couverts d'une paire de chaussettes touchaient à peine les douces boucles des cheveux de Bruce même quand celui-ci respirait. Alors qu'il commençait à se détendre, Tony roula légèrement sa tête de sorte qu'elle se retrouva enterrée entre le matelas et les côtes de Steve. Comme Tony se mit sur le côté, faisant désormais face au blond, son bras fini par être jeté sur la poitrine de Steve, qui était recouverte d'une chemise à manches longues.

Tony ronfla bruyamment une fois, et retomba dans les profondeurs du sommeil. À leurs pieds, Bruce marmonna quelque chose à propos de béchers et de lecture faisant encore sourire Steve.

Il n'y avait pas de guerre ce soir-là.

Le fait que Thor se joignit à eux se fit par pur accident.

C’était presque Noël maintenant, Steve et Bruce rejoignaient toujours le millionnaire dans son sommeil. Ils venaient après s’être changés et s’installaient dans leur positions. Ils parlaient peu, même Tony qui était connu pour son sarcasme, mais cela leur allaient très bien à tous.

Thor venait de rentrer d’Asgard après une dispute particulièrement féroce avec Odin au sujet de Loki. Il était fatigué et contrarié et ne pouvait se rappeler où se trouvait sa nouvelle chambre, alors, dans sa pensée brumeuse, il choisi la première vide qu’il croisa.

Lorsque Tony entra dans la pièce 15 minutes plus tard - Steve l’ayant sorti du laboratoire pour qu’il aille dormir - il vit Thor. Le grand blond était sur son dos, les pieds vers le haut du lit et les bras au-dessus de sa tête.

Avec un haussement d’épaules, Tony passa au dessus de l’homme pour se mettre au milieu du lit. Il laissa assez de place pour que Steve puisse s’installer et un espace où Bruce pourrait se nicher à ses pieds et ceux de Steve.

Il était éveillé depuis 28 heures, de sorte qu’il ne mit pas longtemps à succomber au sommeil. En quelques minutes, il avait les yeux clos et la respiration calme. Ses bras étaient posés à ses côtés, où il savait qu’ils entoureraient la taille de Steve pendant la nuit.

Bruce arriva après, comme toujours. Lui aussi était surpris de voir Thor - qui n’était pas revenu depuis plusieurs semaines - allongé contre Tony, ses pieds vers sa tête, mais il bougea jusqu’à se coucher près de la tête du blond. Cela ne le dérangeait pas que Thor ait rejoint leur groupe, comme il n’avait pas été dérangé lorsque Steve l’avait fait.

Il souleva doucement les jambes de Tony pour les mettre sur son dos, il aimait le poids. Lui aussi fut bientôt endormi, rêvant de nombres et de calculs.

Steve était entré peu après cela. Et la même opération s’était répétée.

Dix minutes plus tard, Steve était couché sur son dos, un bras autour des épaules de Tony et une jambe jetée sur la poitrine de Thor. Il était détenu comme dans un étau par le bras de Tony.

Les deux derniers - du moins étaient-ce ce qu’ils pensaient - à se joindre à leur pile de chiot sur le lit étaient Clint et Natasha. Comme pour Thor, leur ajout n’était pas exactement intentionnel.

Étant des espions, ils savaient qu’ils avaient pris l’habitude de dormir ensemble pour lutter contre les cauchemars après la première nuit où Bruce avait rejoint Tony. Une nuit où ils faisait particulièrement froid, les deux espions étaient entrés dans la chambre pour les couvrir avec des couvertures. La dernière chose dont ils avaient besoin étaient un tas de Super Héros malades.

Comme ils étaient plutôt maladroitement en train de couvrir les quatre hommes, le bras de Steve jaillit et saisit Natasha par le bras lorsqu’il la sentit le toucher. Quand elle essaya d’enlever son membre, la prise sur celui-ci devint seulement plus serrée.

Natasha aurait pu facilement s’en détacher, sans faire de dégâts. Mais elle ne l’avait pas fait. Au lieu de cela, elle avait baissé les yeux sur les visages paisibles devant elle.

Avec un soupir, elle était grimpée sur le lit à côté d’eux. Quand il vit ce qu’elle faisait, Clint la rejoignit lentement.

Ils leur avaient fallu un certain temps pour se détendre, de nombreuses nuits, en fait. Finalement, Natasha tournerait le dos à Tony. Elle était à portée de main de Steve, ce qui semblait apaiser l’homme. Clint serait recroquevillé à côté d’elle, leurs pieds et leur tête se touchant. Clint placerait ses bras par dessus son corps pour toucher Steve ou Tony.

Ils étaient toujours les derniers à rejoindre le lit, après s’être assuré que les autres étaient tous bien et en sécurité.

Le dernier membre était une véritable surprise pour tous, y compris pour lui-même.

C’était le printemps maintenant, l’air était plus chaud mais les nuits étaient encore fraîches.

Loki était rentré dans la chambre de Tony pour demander une couverture alors que JARVIS était temporairement indisponible en raison d’une mise à jour, quand il avait vu le tas de membres sur le lit.

Il avait été découvert par Frigga, la mère la plus fidèle de tous les temps, une présence étrange résidant à l’intérieur de Loki pendant qu’elle l’examinait. Elle n’avait jamais cru que Loki pourrait faire ces actions de son plein gré, alors elle avait commencé à faire des tests sur lui. Heureusement pour eux, Loki était contrôlé par Thanatos.

Odin avait réussi à le faire sortir de son fils et Loki avait été laissé avec les conséquences de ses - plutôt celles de Thanatos - actions. Dès qu’il avait été en assez bonne santé, il avait voyagé jusqu’à Midgard pour présenter ses excuses.

Il avait fallu un certain temps, des mois, mais l’équipe avait lentement commencé à faire confiance au farceur repentant. Il avait même fait ses preuves pendant un mission et était un membre non officiel de l’équipe. Fury ne le rendait pas officiel, mais le reste de l’équipe le considérait comme un partenaire.

Loki était maintenant debout au seuil de la porte, observant l’équipe à cet instant. Juste à partir de l’image devant lui, il pouvait lire tant de choses sur eux.

Le niveau de confiance qui était affiché était incroyable. Même les assassins toujours sur leurs gardes semblaient être à l’aise ici. Il remarqua comment Steve, toujours le capitaine protecteur, devait avoir un moyen de toucher facilement tout le monde. Que ce fut avec une jambe, une main, ou avec ceux ayant un membre reposant sur lui, ça marchait aussi. Même son frère ronflait joyeusement.

Ils n’avaient jamais mentionné cela, n’avaient jamais laissé aucun indice. Bien sûr, il avait remarqué que chacun passait très peu de temps dans leur chambre, mais il supposait que c’était les cauchemars qui les gardaient éveillés, errant quelque part.

Puis il avait réalisé que les cauchemars était la raison pour laquelle ils étaient tous là. Tous avaient un passé hanté, ce n’était pas surprenant qu’ils se soient tous réunis comme ils le faisaient.

Âmes perdues en quête de réconfort, pensait Loki.

Par instinct, Loki s’avança mais s’arrêta. Oh, comme il voulait se joindre à eux. Pour être une part de ce niveau de confiance… il le sentait fredonner à travers son corps comme un feu de l’enfer et brûlant ses veines comme de l’azote liquide.

Après avoir passé un certain temps à se battre contre lui-même, il se dirigea finalement lentement vers le lit. Du coin de l’oeil il vit Steve, qui devait s’être réveillé, le regardant. Quand il vit où se dirigeait Loki, il sourit légèrement, hocha la tête en direction de l’homme et referma ses yeux bleus, heureux que le dernier membre de son équipe était avec eux finalement.

Loki était couché sur le côté, au pied du lit, près des pieds de Tony et Steve, les cheveux de Thor lui chatouillant le menton. Ses pieds nus touchaient ceux couverts de Bruce.

Il jura contre le sentiment d’acceptation dans cette arrangement sacré et intime. Sa magie fredonnait sous sa peau, ronronnant et se déplaçant dans des vagues douces, calmes et relaxantes.

Sa dernière pensée avant qu’il ne tombe dans les bras de Morphée était douce et agréable _finalement_.

Comme toutes les autres fois où quelqu’un avait rejoint leur pile de chiots, personne ne dit rien, étant juste accueilli avec des sourires doux et une pression sur l’épaule. Steve faisait en sorte que son pied puisse toujours atteindre Loki pour les nuits où la peur de perdre tout le monde le frappait, pour se rassurer. Natasha et Clint ajoutèrent Loki sur la liste des personnes desquels il fallait s’assurer du bien-être avant qu’ils ne s’endorment. La main ou le pied de Bruce serait là pour l’aider à traverser les crises de culpabilité qui attaquaient son esprit dans l’obscurité. Le bruit familier des ronflements de Thor et l’odeur de ses cheveux qui n’avaient pas changé depuis qu’ils étaient des petits garçons était réconfortant.

Tout allait bien.

**Author's Note:**

> Pour ceux qui sont intéressé, le lien du texte dans sa langue original se trouve dans la catégorie correspondante du site :)  
> Merci encore à gallifrey-companion !


End file.
